In one conventional configuration, there is described, e.g., in the PTL 1, a connector for transmitting an electric output from or to a receptacle connector, particularly in an automobile, including a divided isolating resin housing composed of a housing main body and a housing cover attachable to the housing main body, wherein a plug of the housing main body is connectable to the receptacle connector, and the electric wire is sloped relative to an area for the electric wire of the housing cover at a position fixable for the electric wire, i.e., the electric wire being bent at right angle.